la drogue, c'est mal
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: quand l'herbe se glisse entre des mains inexpérimenté, voilà ce qui arrive ! gros délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux )


**chalut à vous mes petits koneko!**

 **eh oui je sais je devrais bosser sur ma sirène... mais en fouinant j'ai retrouvé quelques...Trucs? dont un que je vais publier pour vous montrer à quel point les rainbow cupcakes sont fortement déconseillé quand on est devant une page word!**

 **fic à ne SURTOUT pas prendre au sérieux (si vous y parvenez alors là je vous lève ma canette de fanta), dédié à emi-chan (oui c'est à elle que l'on doit pareille...délire? xDD**

 **Bref! je vous laisse, en vous mettant quand même en garde, des conneries j'en ai plein la tête, alors prenez garde à vos yeux ^^**

 **ah et excusez également le style d'écriture, plus...simpliste que celui que j'utilise en temps normal ^^**

 **bref bon délire et bonne lecture!**

* * *

La drogue, c'est mal.

Il était une fois, dans un magnifique pays peuplé de chouquettes et de licornes, vivait un roi du nom de Mana. Cet homme dirigeait avec justice et générosité le pays chouquette, et tous les chouquettiens adoraient leur roi. Ce roi, veuf depuis longtemps, possédait un fils portant le doux nom d'Allen, mais le peuple le surnommait princesse capuccino à cause de sa chevelure immaculée et sa fâcheuse manie de se vêtir comme une demoiselle.

Un jour, alors que la princesse capuccino gambadait gaiement dans le jardin de chouchous, son fidèle valet carotte rappé, un rouquin à l'unique oeil vert, l'informa que le roi désirait lui parler. Curieux, le jeune homme retourna dans son palais de nougatine dans un mouvement de froufrou rose chamallow, s'installant tout sourire en face de son père. Ce dernier, juché sur son trône macaron, observa son fils avec bienveillance.

· Ah mon cher enfant, te voilà enfin.

· Pour quelle raison m'avez-vous demandé père ?

· Mon fils, tu auras bientôt 21 automnes.

· Oui… ?

· Et il serait temps que tu te trouves un époux.

L'albinos recula.

· Me marier ?!

· Oui. Mais rassure-toi mon enfant, je t'ai déjà trouvé un prétendant.

· …Qui ?

· Le prince Soba.

· Pardon ?! Vous voulez que je me marie avec ce prince qui a une canne de sucre d'orge coincé dans le fondement ?!

Mana toussota.

· Surveille ton langage, Allen. Et puis tu sais pertinemment qu'il se l'est fait retirer il y a peu.

· Mouais bien sûre… Ce sera tout ?

· Oui.

Furieux, le blandin s'enfuit de la grande salle au pas de course (aussi vite que lui permettait ses talons aiguilles), avant de s'enfermer à clé dans ses appartements. En larme, il s'allongea dans son lit, le visage enfoncé dans ses oreillers. Pourquoi son père voulait le marier à cette horrible personne ?! Depuis tout petit lui et le prince Soba s'entendaient comme moule et chocolat, et le roi le savait ! Alors pourquoi ?! Incapable de contenir ses larmes, il laissa les perles salées salir son coussin citron préférée, priant de toutes ses forces le dieu praline d'empêcher cette union contrenature.

Il resta dans cette position un long moment, pleurant sur son sort jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Alors que son rêve l'emmenait vers un sublime champ de chocolat blanc, des coups à la porte de sa chambre le sortirent du royaume des songes. Le fautif entra sans y être invité, avant de se présenter.

· Mes hommages, princesse ! Mes excuses pour cette brusque entrée, mais il fallait que je vous parle.

· Qui êtes-vous ?

Le valet, qui ne devait avoir qu'une douzaine d'années, s'inclina, exhibant sans le vouloir une drôle de fraise tagada incrusté dans le front.

· Je me nomme sucrette, et je suis le valet du roi papillon.

Le roi papillon…Le regard anthracite se fit rêveur. Le pays papillon était magnifique, peuplé de fleurs aussi belles que délicieuses ! Etre face à un membre de ce pays était un véritable honneur, le roi préférant rester loin des mondanités et des autres pays.

· Pour quelles raisons le roi papillon vous a envoyé ici ?

· Le fils du roi vous a vu lors qu'il était en balade, votre beauté l'a subjugué à un point inimaginable ! Il désirait venir ici lui-même, afin de quémander votre compagnie, mais une rumeur court en ce moment, sur vous et un possible mariage avec le prince Soba. Alors il s'est dépêché de m'envoyer ici pour vous demander votre main.

Allen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le prince Papillon désirait l'épouser ? Lui ? Son cœur s'emplit de joie. Alors qu'il se retenait de sauter au plafond, le petit valet s'approcha, avant de tendre un petit portrait. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. Un regard caramel encadré de fines mèches ondulées couleur chocolat, le prince était à croquer.

· Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

· Il faut tout d'abord en parler à votre père. Et s'il accepte, alors je vous emmènerais à notre royaume.

Gaie comme une tartine de pain grillée, cappuccino s'empressa de rejoindre son père, avant de lui expliquer la situation. La mine grave, le roi lui expliqua calmement qu'il était impossible que son fils épouse le prince papillon.

· Mais pourquoi ?!

· Le mariage avec le prince Soba est déjà en place, mon enfant. Je ne peux revenir sur ma parole juste parce qu'un autre prince désire te conter fleurette.

Désespéré, Allen retourna dans sa chambre où le valet l'attendait, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils de sa suite.

· Mon père refuse l'offre…

· Hum…C'est fâcheux…

Il se leva.

· Je dois le rapporter à mon maître sur le champ.

Il s'inclina poliment, avant de partir par la fenêtre, sous l'œil surpris de Cappuccino. Ce dernier retourna dans vers son lit, incapable de réfléchir à tout cela. Ereinté, il troqua sa robe pour une chemise de nuit pomme, avant de se glisser sous ses draps, fermant instantanément le regard. Alors qu'il somnolait paisiblement, un bruit étrange le sortit de son lit. Agacé, il chercha du regard la source du bruit, avant d'arriver finalement vers la fenêtre. Il haussa un sourcil.

· Princesse !

L'albinos haussa les sourcils.

· Qui est-ce ?

· Le prince papillon !

Le cœur de cappuccino se mit à battre la chamade. « Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu ! » Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de demander.

· Mais que faites-vous ici ?

· Je viens vous kidnapper pardi !

· Quoi ?!

· Sucrette m'a rapporté votre problème de mariage arrangé. Et comme je refuse de vous laisser à un autre…

Allen gloussa, les joues roses de plaisir. La voix du prince se fit pressante.

· Pressons princesse ! les gardes de votre père patrouillent en ce moment même !

· Mais comment vais-je sortir d'ici ?!

· Sautez ! Je vous rattraperais.

Nerveux, Allen ouvrit la fenêtre, scrutant la pénombre pour distinguer la silhouette de son prince charmant. Puis, peu rassuré par la situation, il sauta la tête la première, tombant immédiatement entre les bras chaud et musclés du prince papillon.

· Vous voyez ? Ce n'était pas compliqué.

Le blandin rosit, essayant de ne pas baver devant la beauté qu'il avait sous les yeux. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le brun le remit sur ses pieds.

· Il faut partir, vite monter sur mon dos !

· Votre dos ?

Allen remarqua alors le reste du corps du prince, poussant un « oh » surprit. Pressé par le temps, le prince l'installa sur son dos de centaure, avant de partir au triple galop, l'albinos s'accrochant à ses épaules puissantes.

Lorsque les deux amoureux arrivèrent rapidement au royaume papillon, le roi accueillant son futur gendre avec un sourire paternel. Amoureux, le couple organisa rapidement leur mariage et eurent beaucoup d'enfants centaures albinos.

L'albinos se réveilla brutalement, le corps prit de sueurs froides. Grelottant légèrement, son regard se posa sur sa table de nuit recouverte d'un cendrier plein. Il poussa un soupir las, avant de se lever, se dirigeant ensuite vers le bureau du grand intendant.

· Komui… Je crois que j'ai un problème.

Le scientifique l'observa un instant, avant de sourire.

· C'est très bien Allen. Maintenant apporte-moi tout ton stock de Marijana et nous t'aiderons tous à abandonner ton addiction.

Allen acquiesça, déposant au sol plusieurs kilos d'herbes.

· Juste une question, Allen. Quelles raisons t'ont poussée à abandonner la drogue, alors qu'hier tu refusais de nous écouter.

Le blandin rosit.

· …Tyki centaure…

· Hum…

Quelle ironie…Arrêter de planer grâce à celui qui l'y a poussé…

 **Conclusion : la drogue, c'est mal.**

* * *

 ***se relit***

 **bon bah... Je dois vraiment arrêter moi-même ^^"**

 **j'espère que cela vous aura plu quand même xDD**

 **bon dodo et bonnes vacances :)**

 **Neko-chan**


End file.
